Scout
Entrance Walkin' In The Scout walks in like in Meet the Scout. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sandman Stunner The Scout uses the Sandman, which does the same things as it did in Team Fortress 2. The longer & further the ball flies...the longer your opponent is stunned for. Doing this next to the opponent will not stun them but give them small damage. Also don't try to shield it, otherwise you'll be stunned folr twice as long as the original stun time. Side B - Atomizer The difference from the sandman is that you can actually BAT your opponent without a ball. Use this to finish the opponent off at high damage! Up B - Bacon Legs This move will make the Scout's legs flap, giving him a lift. Pressing A during flight to make the Scout use his Scattergun. Down B - Bonk! Atomic Punch Drink When you use the drink, you'll absorb all damage being given to you during the time. The move will last for 10 seconds maxinum depending on the margin between last use and next use. You won't be able to use it again for another 15 seconds unless you pick up food or use food from a party ball (like Heavy's netrual special). Final Smash - Pancake Man Scout goes to a telephone booth & then turns into a superhero known as Pancake Man. Like Wario Man, all the attacks upgrade in speed & power, and speed/jump height increase as well. Unlike Wario Man, when you use Up B you will fly at high speed across the stage. Just before Pancake Man retires for a day, he drops a dispenser on anyone left stading. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaah!" KOSFX2: *scream* Star KOSFX: *longer scream* Screen KOSFX: *short scream* Taunts Up: "Grass grows, birds fly, sunshines, and brother, I hurt people." Sd: "Do you even know who you talking to?" Dn: "Oh man, that's beautiful." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *laughs with the Sniper as Pancake Man* 2. "WHOO!!!" 3. "It's not my fault on how much you suck, moron!" Failure/Clap: Sits down Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description A fast-running and fast-talking kid from Boston with a penchant for baseball and grievous bodily harm, the Scout flies like a butterfly and stings like a bat to the face. The fastest of all the classes (at 133% of standard speed moving forwards, 120% backwards), his speed and ability to double jump will leave slower opponents spinning. This, coupled with his Scattergun, Force-A-Nature, Shortstop or Soda Popper makes the Scout ideal at hit and run tactics, allowing him to inflict massive amount of close-range damage before dashing away to safety. Not content with only one way to harass his foes, the Scout can also equip his trusty Sandman to stun opponents with long-range balls. The Scout is an ideal choice if you want an objective done fast;the Scout can capture points and move carts twice as fast as his teammates and leave with the enemy intelligence before any enemies can arrive to stop him. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Badass Category:Gunholders Category:Hat Wearer Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Bat Wielder Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Baseball Bat Users Category:People Who Talk Trash Category:American Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers